Three Destinies
|caption = Three Destinies |name = Three Destinies |kanji = 三運命 |romaji = San Unmei |race = Human |age = 25 (Lachezis) 20 (Kloto) 17 (Atropos) |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (Kloto and Atropos) Hazel (Lachezis) |hair = Fair |affiliation = Hydra Head |previous affiliation = Kingdom of Fiore |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Executor |status = Active |marital status = Single |magic = Teleportation Magic Darkness Magic Telekinesis Familiar Spirit Magic |weapons = Magic Staff (Lachezis)}}'''Three Destinies or Lachezis, Kloto and''' Atropos''' are quite young mages of the Hydra Head Guild. They used to be called Demon Sisters, because of their strange types of magic and their previous occupation. They were one of the most powerful executors in Fiore. Appearance Three Destinies are quite young mages. They are tall and slim girls or maybe we should call them "women", already. They've got fair, long and straight hair, that's why many people say they are triplets, but they aren't. Lachezis is the oldest. She's 25 years old. Well, she's a bit different, because of her hazel eyes, which make her look like a really mature woman. She wears glasses and is a really feminine person. She mainly dresses up in tight shirts, often showing her navel and long skirts, which are apparently only two big pieces of material, which sewn together only in some places, which shows her legs. Beautful, long legs. People say her outfit is a bit inappropriate, but she doesn't think so. As a laboratory worker, Lachezis puts a short, white smock, like a professional chemist. However, the "smock" looks more like a uniform.But to be honest, her whole appearance doesn't really deal with chemistry. She paints her nails and uses a red lipstick. Kloto is the middle sister. She's 20 years old. She dresses up like a goth-loli. She wears only black and red things with white accesories. Her dress is very long and black, only with some white stripes on it and red flowers attached in some places, especially to the sleeves. But not only. Her collar is red and looks like a long ribbon. Kloto is seen wearing an extra "skirt", which looks more like an armour. An armour is just a large amount of sharp pieces of hard material. The pieces of material look like dangerous blades, but Kloto doesn't use them for fight. The sleeves are very big and we can see, that the dress has got an ineer wool layer. Kloto loves wearing corsets, that's why she looks a bit ridiculous with her strange torso and waist. The funny thing about her appearance are two pairs of black, bunny ears on her head, worn by her all day long. They are artificial, of course. The middle sister is seen holding a giant black umbrella over her head, even if it's not sunny or it's not raining. Atropos is the youngest sister. She's only 17 years old. With her pale skin she looks like a zombie. Her outfit isn't very interesting. She wears a short, white blouse, looking partially like a kimono and a tight, black skirt. The "kimono" seems to be also a corset, but it's much more elegant. Also Atropos wears a red, short cravat.The skirt is not very long, it hides only her thighs and hips, or is only a bit further. She wears long, striped and pink pantyhose and people can see the lack of boots on her feet. Like her older sister, Kloto, Atropos also uses two pairs of artificials bunny ears. Personality Lachezis is a very feminine woman, who loves spending time with men, especially rich, handsome men, which is very annoying for her sisters. She likes fighting and she's very good at what she does. She often mocks her opponent and tortures them, which makes her look like a cruel and cold woman. Thanks to her unusual appearance, Lachezis is one of the most beautiful girls in Fiore. And she uses it. When she wants somebody to help, she just shows her body and they do whatever she says. She's also a bit bossy, caus she thinks she's the cleverest person in the guild and tell other people what they have to do. Kloto is a mysterious girl. She never says too much, she never gives advice, sh never laughs. She seems to behave like a shadow, nobody sees her, because she usually sits on the roof of the guild. Her hobby is sipping tea slowly and eating cookies, especially with chocolate crips. some people say she cannot talk, but it's not true. She talks only with her sisters and the guildmaster. If she has a mission to execute somebody, she does it without saying a word. Atropos is a very funny and talkative person. She often tells jokes, she is never unhappy. She likes drinking alcohloic beverages, especially beer. She works in the guild more as a clown than as a mage. She never goes to missions, she just sits in her guild and laughs at everybody. She sings very well and her dancing is not very bad too, so when it comes to create a theatre or a talent show, she's the first candidate to be there. And she always wins. Abilities Lachezis' abilities *'Teleportation Magic'(瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. This magic helps Lachezis to travel, not during fight, but she sometimes teleports during fighting to attack her opponent suddenly, especially behind them. At first she focuses magical energy in her body and is surrounded by red light. The light starts turning much brighter than before and disappaers quickly. *'Magic Staff' (魔法の杖 Mahō no Tsue)aka Magic Staves are magical items and a form of Holder Magic. This is used by Mystogan most famously in his fight against Laxus in the Fighting Festival Arc.The staves can generate magic for a variety of purposes. The full extent of the powers of the staves used by Mystogan are unknown, however they did give him enough power to fight on level with Laxus. Lachezis has got five magic staffs, which are quite powerful. The first staff is filled with fire energy. It's clear that thanks to this stave, Lachezis is able to produce fire bullets, which are quite easy to dash. They are not very powerful when it comes to fighting an Air Magic user or Water Magic user. The second staff is full of water energy. It's also clear that it allows Lachezis to create water bullets or other water combinations. The third one is acid staff, so it permits the user to shoot green, caustic substance, able to burn even rocks. It's a very dangerous magic. The fourth staff has got the ability to control love. When it's activated, Lachezis makes it shine brightly and it's soon surrounded by a large amount of pink energy. The energy turns into little hearts, that are shoot at the target. The enemy stops fighting and turns into a calm, collective and weak person. The fifth stave is the most powerful one, allowing the mage to reflect attacks by summoning a magical shield. The magical energies of the staves can be matched up with eacxh other. For example, Lachezis was once able to summon steam with the stave of fire and the stave of water. Kloto's abilities *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō)This Magic allows users to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Kloto produces red streams of dark magical energy, which binds her enmies and breaks their bones. But the main ability of Kloto is teleportation. Thanks to her magic, she's able to teleport in many places. At first she starts to swell, then her skin starts to fall on the ground and her whole body turns red. Suddenly it explodes, leaving a dark smoke. *'Telekinesis'(テレキネシス Terekineshisu)It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. It's her main magic. She's an expert in using it. She is able to push people or even trees back or pull them. But it's not the only thing. Kloto can torture her opponent by breaking their bones. She often plays with them by controlling their limbs, so they cannot hit her. This ability also helps her stay untouchable during fight, cause she reflects every close or magical attack.The disadvantage of this maigc is that Kloto can move only one big thing or some smaller things; but she cannot control two people like one. So when she attacks one person or reflects a magical attack, she can be hurt by the second attack. Atropos' abilities *'Familiar Spirit Magic'(使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō)This magic is used by creating a contract with a spirit. The spirit can then either be manifested into a physical form, fused with the user or fused into an item. Making a contract with a spirit can be very dangerous, if the spirit feels that the mage is too weak to be its master the spirit can eat and/or destroy the mage, or the spirit could just leave. The results of a failed attempt at this magic really depends on the spirit the mage is trying to make a contract with. When a Contract is successfully made a stigma is left somewhere on the mage's body to symbolize the Contract (the power of the contract has nothing to do with the location of the stigma). Atropos's magical item is a pair of rabbit ears on her head. The ears have got very small lacrimas, which are used to summon the Familiar Spirit. Her Spirit's name is Oni-sama. It looks like a simple, a bit oversized teddy bear. It's colour is black. However, it's not usual. It can talk and often helps Atropos during fight. The teddy bear is a very deadly Spirit. It's main ability is summoning blades out of his body, especially out of his abdomen. The blades can spin,so Oni-sama is used as a killing weapon. Butnot only. Atropos usually uses him as a yo-yo. It means that the bear has got a special, elastic rope on his back with a handle. The handle is round. Atropos holds it in her hand and control Oni's moves. Then the teddy shows his blades and they start to spin. It's a very dangerous attack. However, the blades aren't very long, so it's easy to dash the "teddy attack". Trivia *They are based on characters from Blazblue. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Hydra Head